


DeanXReader

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of oneshots featuring DeanxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Wake Me Up Or Else

**Where do i get my ideas from? Oh well here's a little something for you guys hope you like it :) x**

You were sleeping peacefully, catching up on the much needed sleep you lost over the last few days thanks to a hunt gone wrong. You were in such a deep sleep that you didn't hear your phoning ringing and ringing, all you did was turn in your sleep to get more comfortable. You never heard the door open or the eldest Winchester walk in he wasn't exactly quiet. Before you could even process anything you were met with ice cold water being thrown over you.

This caused you to gasp and shoot up in bed "Dean! What the hell?!" you yelled at him before checking the damage to your bed and clothes. He just replied with a laugh "that's what you get for not answering your phone" he said as he headed towards the door, stopping in the door way.

You spun around "i was really tired you ass!" you chucked your pillow at him and it hit him, causing a mark from the water to appear on his shirt. He put his hands up in defense "it was a joke geez", "whatever, get out i need to get a shower" you walked over to your bathroom that you were lucky enough to have attached to your room. It was the only room in the bunker that had it's own bathroom and despite Dean trying to get the room Sam and Cas wouldn't budge insisting you needed it more then any of them. You were brought out of your thoughts by Dean once again "can i join you?" you glared at his smirking face "no. I might have agreed if you didn't just chuck water over me and wake me up" you saw the smirk leave his face which was replaced by a frown. Upon seeing this you smiled "better luck next time. Now get out or i will kick your ass" you said the last part minus smile to show you were serious "aw but (y/n), babe, i love you lots" he tried to give you the puppy eyes which didn't work at all. You reached over grabbing your gun "let's play target practice with Dean Winchester" you smiled evilly to which he took off running, knowing full well you would use it on him. Running a hand through your hair sighing "today's going to be a long day" you mumbled before heading to the shower, when was Dean going to learn that waking you up was never a good idea, in fact i don't think even Lucifer would try because you could go completely crazy when woke up.


	2. You Always Look Beautiful To Me

**I know my things seem to be getting shorter, but i haven't really got inspiration at the moment. Hope you guys like this :)  
**

You were still staring at the dress that was hanging there in front of you. Your nose crinkled in slight disgust at the sight. You turned your gaze to Dean "what is that?" He shrugged his shoulders "it's your dress for tonight" you just shook your head "I would not be seen dead in this dress" you stated matter of factly. He rolled his eyes "dramatic, what's wrong with it?", "what's not wrong with it. It looks like something you would give to your grandmother who you really hate", "again dramatic much anyway you are overreacting slightly. This is the only dress I could find for you to wear tonight, do you have anything else?" when he asked you that you just smiled and clapped your hands together "I actually do! I have been waiting for a chance to wear it, now I have one" you ran off to your room to find the dress.

Dean was stood in the doorway watching you search for the dress, then noticed your success watching as your smile widened and you held a twinkle in your eyes "so let's see this amazing dress then" you turned around only just noticing him for the first time "no, you will see it after when i'm ready" you pushed him lightly out of the doorway shutting and locking the door.

After what felt like hours to Dean he finally saw you. You were standing there in a beautiful (f/c) dress that fitted you amazing, in his opinion there was no girl in the world who could even come close to how beautiful you look right now. The way your hair was curled and fell just below your shoulders and the way you wore very little make up, he loved it all. He had convinced you that you didn't need to wear loads and loads of make up to look gorgeous because you already were in his eyes.

You coughed to bring him back to reality "so, what do you think of the dress?", "it's amazing but you look absolutely beautiful" this made you blush slightly and look to the ground "thank you" you managed to say "you don't need to thank me, it's my job as a boyfriend to tell you when you look beautiful which by the way is all the time even first thing in the morning" he walked over to you and smiled "i love you Dean", "i know, i love me too" he laughed and you just playfully slapped him "okay, ouch. Right let's go gorgeous but first is this" when he said that he kissed you catching you slightly off guard "i love you too (y/n)" he mumbled against your lips before kissing you again to which you happily returned. You both linked arms and headed to the door leaving for your date.


End file.
